


I Could Eat You Up.

by ironicbleu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Kagune Usage (Tokyo Ghoul), M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbleu/pseuds/ironicbleu
Summary: Basically just KaneHide porn with a bit of plot beforehand.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	I Could Eat You Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading! As always, comments and feedback are appreciated! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Kaneki Ken was a gentle young man. He was soft spoken, even shy, and preferred a good book (probably written by Sen Takatsuki) over socializing. Despite being introverted, he was polite to a fault, and firmly believed that taking pain was better than dishing it out on others.

Kaneki Ken was also a ghoul. He was fierce, he was unfathomably strong, and he was dangerous -- perhaps one of  _ the  _ most dangerous ghouls. His nickname, “Eyepatch,” sparked fear within fellow ghouls and humans alike. He was not to be provoked, lest any unfortunate victim befall his superhuman abilities inherited from the legendary binge eater ghoul, Rize. 

And Hideyoshi Nagachika, his former best friend turned lover, got to enjoy both sides of his half-ghoul, half-human boyfriend.

At first, Kaneki was more than terrified of Hide finding out that he was part ghoul. The mere thought made his blood run cold and his throat clench with anxiety. Hide was the only constant in his life; he was the single person upon which Kaneki could rely, and the possibility of losing him was devastating. Kaneki could picture the scene clearly: Hide stumbling into him while he was feeding. The look of horror on Hide’s face as he takes in the sight before him: Kaneki’s hands and face are covered in blood, belonging to another human. The look of utter disgust on Hide’s face when he realizes his childhood best friend is a  _ ghoul _ . The terrified blonde running away, his panicked voice begging the CCG to exterminate Kaneki. 

And to Kaneki, he would gladly accept such a disgraceful and meaningless death if it meant he didn’t have to see Hide be sad, if it meant he wouldn’t have to suffer not being Hide’s friend.

Thankfully, things had taken a much brighter and less dramatic turn. Kaneki and Hide had enjoyed a nice day hanging out in the latter’s dorm room, playing video games and enjoying each other’s company.

After finishing a round of Mario Kart, Hide sat his controller down and looked seriously at Kaneki. The look of seriousness was unfamiliar on Hide’s face, and it made Kaneki’s stomach churn with anxiety. 

“Can I tell you something?” Hide asked.

“A-always,” Kaneki responded. “What’s up…?”

“You don’t have to be scared of me, Neki. You know I’d never hurt you, right? It’s okay if you’re a ghoul. I kinda… figured it out, y’know?” he mumbled, following with an awkward laugh in an attempt to diffuse the tension, despite being the one who caused it.

Kaneki was extremely caught off guard, to say the least. The secret he’d tried so hard to hide… it was all for nothing? He couldn’t face his friend. His head hung down as he stared intensely at Hide’s red bedsheets. After a moment of silence that was far past the threshold of “socially awkward,” Kaneki finally spoke up. “You… knew? And you’re okay with it…?”

Hide playfully hit his shoulder. “Dude, why wouldn’t I be? You’ve been my best friend for this long, being a ghoul isn’t gonna stop me from liking you!”

Kaneki smiled faintly. “But… aren’t you scared? I could eat you! You could  _ die _ because of me! Hide, do you not care about yourself?” he asked, his voice cracking with distress. “You… really are everything to me, Hide. Please don’t get hurt for my sake.”

Hide simply laughed, always the more optimistic of the two. “Kaneki, you really are an idiot sometimes. I  _ know _ those are all possibilities. Believe me, I’ve thought about it a lot. But that won’t stop me from being in your life. You’re still the same Kaneki I’ve been friends with since I was a kid. I care about you, and you care about me, so I think we’ll be able to protect each other, right?” he said with the golden smile had Kaneki adored. After a moment, he added, “You’re still… the same Kaneki I fell in love with.”

Kaneki was taken aback as a bright blush crept up his neck and onto his cheeks. “H-Hide!?” he stammered. “You mean… um…!?”

“Yeah,” he said nonchalantly. “I have a crush on you, silly.”

“Oh…” Kaneki whispered. “Hide… I have a crush on you too…!”

Hide pulled Kaneki into a tight hug. “I figured. You’re a lot more obvious than you think, Neki,” he said, ruffling Kaneki’s soft black locks. “Hey, can I kiss you?”  
“Um… Yes please.”

With that, Kaneki and Hide shared a quick yet loving first kiss.

It was quite a drastic change how far they had come since that innocent moment.

“H-Hide,” Kaneki groaned as his boyfriend relentlessly pounded into him. “Harder… please.”

“Such a good boy~” Hide whispered directly into Kaneki’s ear, lightly nipping at the lobe afterwards. He knew Kaneki liked when he did that, and the small whine he received was a nice confirmation.

Kaneki desperately clawed at Hide’s back as he roughly thrusted into him, his black nails leaving scratch marks on Hide’s soft skin. His nails were sharp enough to break skin, small beads of blood beginning to form at the surface.

The smell of Hide’s blood was easily picked up with Kaneki’s ghoul hypersensitivity, specifically to that of human blood. Hide’s blood in particular was especially aromatic, and was Kaneki’s favorite. The sweet aroma wafted towards him and was welcomed as he took a deep breath, savoring the way his boyfriend smelled.

Without realizing it, he had begun drooling and his kakugan activated.

Relying purely on his ghoul instincts now, Kaneki wordlessly flipped Hide over. Hide was now pressed firmly against the mattress, and Kaneki was firmly pinning his wrists down with his kagune. “N-Neki?” Hide stammered, clearly surprised by the sudden change of pace. 

Kaneki pressed his finger to Hide’s lips. “Shhh. Don’t forget who’s in control here.” 

Hide gulped as Kaneki activated more of his kagune, the slender and flexible yet firm tentacles wrapping around his limbs to keep him in place. Kaneki lifted himself up before slamming himself down onto Hide’s dick. Hide felt as though he’d just had the wind knocked out of him at the sudden feeling of warmth surrounding his cock, not to mention the extra stimulation from his boyfriend’s kagune. 

“Ka…neki…!” Hide moaned. “P-please keep going!”

Kaneki grinded down deeply against Hide’s hips, burying his cock deep inside him. “Don’t tell me what to do,” he commanded with a sly smile. Hide whimpered in response. Although Kaneki usually bottomed and was very submissive, Hide enjoyed these moments where his boyfriend succumbed to his ghoul instincts and was more dominant.

As Kaneki continued riding his boyfriend, he couldn’t get the smell of Hide’s blood out of his mind. The few droplets, now hopelessly smeared onto the mattress, were not nearly enough to satisfy Kaneki’s hunger. 

He leaned down and affectionately nuzzled Hide’s neck before harshly biting down. Hide’s sudden scream didn’t deter Kaneki at all, as he eagerly lapped up his boyfriend’s blood. Apparently, this extra stimulation was all Hide needed to cum. He filled his boyfriend with his seed, his back arching beautifully, before collapsing on the bed in an exhausted heap. 

But Kaneki wasn’t done.

As Hide laid completely spent on his bed, Kaneki kissed his soft thighs. Soft… and incredibly tempting. Hide quickly caught on to what Kaneki wanted. “Be gentle, okay Neki?” he asked. 

Kaneki smiled, rubbing his cheek against the soft flesh of Hide’s leg. “I will. I love you.”

“I love you too, Kaneki.”

The white-haired ghoul bit into Hide’s juicy thigh, blood quickly flooding his mouth. Kaneki eagerly swallowed it, desperate to not waste any. He shuddered with pleasure at how delicious Hide tasted. He bit down farther, enough to take a small and non-fatal bite out of Hide’s thigh. Kaneki savored the meat in his mouth, running his tongue over it multiple times before swallowing. He returned to Hide's thigh to lap up the excess blood spilling from the wound. Kaneki was overcome with pleasure as he suddenly came, dirtying Hide’s bedsheets. 

He rested his head on Hide’s leg, breathing heavily. Hide reached down and threaded his fingers through Kaneki’s white locks, gently petting him. “You’re a good boy, Neki.”

Kaneki nuzzled into his boyfriend’s hand. “So are you, Hide. Can I help bandage you up?” he asked, his kagune retreating and his left eye returning to normal. “It’s not super bad, but you’re still bleeding… ahh, we’re going to have to clean your bedsheets too! I’m sorry!” he quickly apologized.

Hide waved his hand. “No worries, I enjoyed it. It was worth it.”

Kaneki pressed a quick kiss to Hide’s lips before retreating to the bathroom for medical supplies. Hide couldn’t help but smile; sure, he was dating a ghoul, and yes, said ghoul occasionally took pleasure in eating him.

But this ghoul was Kaneki, his lifelong friend, and Hide wouldn’t want it any other way.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want to keep up with my writing? Have any requests or want to work together?
> 
> Feel free to contact me at @owarinotenshi on Twitter!


End file.
